The invention relates to the use of organic crop waste products to generate energy; and more specifically, to apparatuses which utilize producer gases, generated from burning organic materials, as fuel to generate heat to be applied to various uses such as grain drying and electrical energy generation.
A primary problem with producers burning organic materials has been the accumulation of a residue within the producer gas flow pipes which eventually substantially blocks the flow passages. Where corn cobs are used to generate producer gases, a tar has collected in the producer gas lines, or burner throats, which carry the combustible gas from the producer to the burner. The tar would not only impede producer gas flow but would also collect upon fan means typically placed in-line in the throat to draw the producer gases into the burner from the producer. The residue, or tar, accumulation has been the result of the condensation, within the burner throat, of distillates which flow with the producer gases out of the producer.